


mewgulf-月美

by chachas



Series: 黄色废料集 [3]
Category: Mewgulf, bl fandom - Fandom, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), 缪糕
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachas/pseuds/chachas
Summary: mewgulf现实世界的梗+平行世界的脑洞 嘿嘿phi=哥哥=mew /yai nong=弟弟=gulf「今夜月色很美」即我爱你的含蓄表达（夏目漱石）mew在社交平台写给过gulf
Relationships: mew/gulf
Series: 黄色废料集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938226
Kudos: 14





	1. 上

今夜月色很美。

城市霓虹在月色下流转不停。

mew侧头抵着车窗玻璃，时间已经过了午夜，城市也平静了喧嚣。车后座的mew稍稍直了直身体道：「已经很晚了，今天不回家了，去公寓吧。」

月光透过落地玻璃窗洒进公寓，mew踏着月影步入。刚刚经过治疗的身体仍十分乏力，虚汗黏在衣服上，mew很想洗个澡，可此刻靠在沙发上却疲累地连一根手指也不想抬动。这也是mew不回市郊的家，而选择一人回到市中心公寓的原因。回家理所当然会得到家人们贴心的照顾，但mew不想这么晚带着伤病回去，让长辈跟着担惊受怕。

从白天开始mew的右腹就开始刺痛，mew并没放在心上仍照常工作。可到了晚上刺痛突然开始剧烈，正在做直播采访的mew难掩不适，这让身边的工作人员都担心不已，mew却微笑着强撑到工作结束。所幸最后医院的检查结果尚好，并非所担心的阑尾炎，只是简单的治疗后，大概还要做进一步的检查。

身体万分疲累，思绪却繁杂无比，mew闭上眼，困意全无。突发的状况、未尽的工作、搁置的课题和可能要调整的行程，一切都压在mew的心头。可mew的心中却萦绕着一个人，仿佛光是想着他便能被神奇治愈，mew不觉莞尔。

他睡了没，该不该和他再通个电话呢。gulf…  
—  
今夜月色很美。

皎白的月光将黢黑的夜晕染得柔和朦胧。

gulf抱膝而坐，月光勾勒出他线条优美的轮廓。然而和表面的平静不同，gulf的内心正翻滚着不可言说的忧虑。

对于mew的身体状况，gulf很早便敏锐地察觉到了异样，可mew却坚称只是小毛病。到了二人一同接受直播采访时，mew的病情突然加重，尽管采访中mew故作轻松笑着安抚gulf，gulf却无法掩饰眼中的担忧，脸色看上去比mew还憔悴。

gulf想立刻暂停工作，想立刻陪mew去医院治疗，可gulf更知道mew这样强撑不仅仅是为了逞强，责任和使命感对于pmew来说才是更重要的东西。

终于熬到直播结束，gulf却被mew禁止跟去医院陪护。「yai nong你也需要休息，快回去，」mew这么说，「phi有工作人员照顾，phi保证第一时间告诉你诊断结果。」

事实上mew的确这么做了，可gulf却无论如何也放心不下，gulf很想乖乖听phi的话，但却无法控制自己。

他竟然还不休息，该如何提醒他呢。pmew…  
—  
银月隐现在薄云间，光影随之沉浮。

不知为何mew心里一直有些忐忑。直播采访时gulf罕见的流露出黯然的神情，垂着眼回避自己的视线，脸色看上去比自己这个病人还差，这令mew心焦不已。

只不过gulf为了自己拧着眉嘟着嘴生闷气的模样，也好可爱。即使惹了他，还是想再听听他的声音。哪怕是gulf嘴硬数落自己的话语，也是甜进心里的灵丹妙药。

回过神来时，mew发现自己已拨出了视讯通话。然而视讯却无人应答。

gulf大概睡了吧，连日满满的行程他也累坏了。mew并没觉得十分失落，反而稍许有些安心。如果今天病倒的是gulf，mew想象不出自己会有多心疼，一定比自己生病难受得多。

叮～ mew迅速拿起手机，竟是gulf发来的短讯！『phi，睡觉。』

什么意思…他为何不接视讯却发来短讯。mew觉得纳闷立刻回拨过去，可是视讯依旧无人响应。

mew的脑海中浮现了一万种假设却依旧没有头绪，在惴惴不安中手机突然响起了来电铃。

「gulf！」在电话接通的瞬间，mew脱口喊道。可回应他的只有电话那头gulf急促低沉的呼吸声。仿佛过了一个世纪，电话那头终于传来了熟悉的奶音，「pmew～」

「yai nong…你在睡觉么？ 」「嗯。 」

「phi没事，医生都检查过了不是阑尾炎。」「嗯。」

「不用担心phi，你也要好好休息。」「嗯。」

说什么都是简单的一声嗯，gulf的声音透着无力。mew觉得不对劲又说不上哪怪，「yai nong，你…还好吗？」

「嗯，晚安。phi…睡觉。」和刚刚的短讯一样，gulf反反复复只强调这一句。

「等等，」正当mew想阻止gulf挂电话的刹那，从电话那头传来了陌生声音。『先生先生，您坐在这很久了，是否需要帮忙？』

谁在和gulf说话…他和谁在一起…他不在家么…他到底在哪…

突然，一道光闪过mew的大脑，他猛地站起身，挟着粗重的呼吸径直向门口走去。  
—  
哗啦，大门被拉开。月影中的走廊，正坐着一个人。

此刻理应在家休息的gulf，一脸愕然地扭头望向突然打开家门的mew，同样吃惊的还有一旁拉住gulf手臂的公寓管理员。

「抱…抱歉，希望没有打扰到先生您。我是公寓的管理员，刚才在监控里发现这位先生在您门口坐了很久，我担心出了什么状况所以来查看下。」

他何时来的，在走廊坐了多久，如果不是被发现，他还想呆多久…gulf明明有我公寓的门禁，也知道门锁的密码，可他却只傻坐在了我家门口。眼前的状况让mew几乎急火攻心。

大脑一片混乱，行动却很利落。mew上前一步，拍开管理员拉扯的手，将gulf从地上拽起再揽入怀中，转身礼貌性地对管理员说道，「没事了，这就带我弟弟回去。谢谢。」

「好好，那…不打扰了。」感受到了mew压迫性的气场，公寓管理员也察觉到此地不易久留，「夜深了，二位晚安。」

—  
月光撒下一片碎银，沙发上对坐着的二人陷入了沉默。

mew捧起gulf被夜风吹的冰凉的小脸，紧张地打量他。gulf垂着头，仿佛犯错误被发现的小孩子，一言不发。

他不敢接我视频，是怕被我发现他没乖乖在家休息？所以他就这么守在我的门口，一人在深夜坐在走道吹冷风？mew的心脏像被什么猛攥了一下。

「对不起。」「对不起。」漫长的沉默之后，二人不约而同说出了同样的话。

「yainong，你怎么知道今晚我回公寓？如果我没开门发现你，你打算一个人傻傻坐多久。看着phi ！」这次mew没给gulf逃避的机会。

「…对不起，我也不知道怎么就来了phi的公寓，我担心phi可我不想打扰phi…公寓的灯一直亮着，我就想等phi休息就回去…phi别生气…」gulf越说越喘，回答得支离破碎。

我怎么会生他的气！mew心疼尚且来不及。「嘘～yainong，」mew将gulf拉进怀中，阻止他继续胡乱自责，「phi没生气，phi只是担心你。」mew的大手扣住gulf的后脑勺，轻揉他蓬勃的发丝，怀里的gulf竟然在微微发颤，mew没见过gulf这个样子。

反反复复提及的那句话『phi，睡觉。』原来竟是因为这样。他一人在黑暗走道抱膝坐着，注视着门缝里透出的光，担心牵挂着自己又唯恐会打扰到。此刻mew终于体会到gulf的心情，担心忧虑自责讶异瞬间交织在一起。

mew再次收紧了双臂的力道，可gulf却从怀中轻轻挣脱出来。「pmew…快点休息，我…我马上回去。」gulf努力挤出一丝牵强的笑，可mew却窥见了他泛红的眼角。

他在说什么傻话，夜这么深，他也一副摇摇欲坠的疲态，无论如何也不可能让他走。mew急躁地一把攥住gulf的手腕。gulf明显僵了一下，mew能感受到他的抗拒，这个傻弟弟大概又在固执的钻牛角尖了。该怎么告诉他，他的突然出现并没有打扰到自己，反而令自己欣喜不已呢。

情急之下mew决定转换策略，他突然弯下腰故意用双手捂住腹部，为增加说服力还嘶疼了一声。

「pmew！」gulf立刻折身回来，半跪在他身边，「怎么？又疼了？」

「啊…不是不是，是不小心碰到了这个。可真麻烦…」mew直起腰摊开手，刻意显露出打着留置针的手背，一边咧着嘴假意抱怨。

「…」gulf咬着下唇几乎滴出泪来，指尖小心翼翼避开针头轻抚mew青筋暴起的手背。

看着gulf瞬间失去血色的小脸，mew十分后悔自己使出的昏招，开口试图解释，「yai nong….phi没事…」

「phi总是这样逞强！」gulf突然提高了音量倏地站起来，因为血气上涌苍白的脸迅速飞上了一抹红。

mew竟一时哑然，只得死死钳住gulf的手腕，却眼睁睁看gulf缓缓挣脱出来转身走开。

糟糕他真生气了，他该不会还是要走…然而出乎mew的意料，片刻后gulf从更衣间回来，带着一套干净的睡衣，接着又转身端了一盆水。

「phi今天这样没办法洗澡吧，」gulf回避着mew的灼灼目光，脸颊上那抹红却更红了，「我来帮phi。」

mew心如擂鼓，从未如此慌乱。


	2. Chapter 2

银月从云层间探出，柔纱般的光笼罩着沙发上的二人。

而此刻，gulf红着脸，伸手解开了p'mew领口的第一颗扣子。浸过热水的毛巾滑过p'mew充满张力的健壮肌肉，gulf喉头不禁上下滚动。

p'mew微阖着眼，以近似禅定的状态安静坐着。这让gulf松了一大口气，否则自己满脸通红的窘态大概无处躲藏。只是捏着毛巾的修长手指微颤着，不怎么听话。

过分熟悉的触感。gulf抚摸过也亲吻过phi的每一寸肌肤。虽然是因为拍戏，可gulf从来都未觉得需要「扮演」。在不知不觉中，渴求着彼此触碰，眷恋着彼此体温，追索着彼此气息，交换着彼此的爱_抚。

gulf垂着眼，睫毛轻颤，看上去万分专注。这令mew松了一口气，否则自己昭然若揭的心意，已经暴露无疑。只是脖颈手臂渐渐暴起如树根盘踞般的青筋，不怎么听话。

过分熟悉的触感。mew努力屏息凝神，维持表面的平静。闭上眼，感官却随着gulf手中毛巾的游走而被无限放大。mew想捉住那只撩拨自己的手，想要亲_吻每一根指尖，想要听到手的主人从唇中逸出娇_吟。

当gulf仔仔细细擦完mew的上身，端着水转身时。mew终于长吁一口气，刚刚…漫长煎熬又甜蜜无比，mew难得怀疑起自己的定力。

gulf关上浴室的门，心脏砰砰砰跳得厉害，像是要蹦出胸腔。gulf花了好半天才慢慢平复下来，他期盼着和mew相处，可真正有了独处的机会，自己却又显得那么笨拙和无措。

gulf常常想到mew就会感到分外孤独。奇怪的是，他朝气蓬勃又带些调皮可爱的特性，明明既不缺朋友也不缺喜爱，可偏偏只有mew会让他如陷入爱恋的少女般善感，这让gulf感到羞愧不已。gulf也对于和p'mew既亲密又疏离的关系，感到惴惴不安。明明那么亲密，明明那么缱绻，可又无数次止步于『我们仅仅是phi和nong』的自我告诫…只是，就算莽撞、就算笨拙、就算受伤，却仍想再靠近phi一点点…

待到gulf回到客厅，mew已经自行换好了睡衣站着迎接他。

「p'mew好好休息，时间不早了我该…」gulf咬着下唇，不敢和mew对视。

「不许，」mew像是猜透他心口不一的说辞，倏而如黑豹般轻落在他面前攥住他的手腕，「今天，留下来陪phi。」

gulf一瞬僵直了单薄的身板，将下唇咬得泛白。mew骨节分明的手指，抚上他发凉的小脸，传递丝丝温暖，拇指搭上了他的唇轻揉。「yainong，不是说要照顾phi…先去洗个澡，phi等你。」

好久gulf终于乖巧地点点了头。  
——

从浴室响起了淋浴的水声，隔着磨砂的玻璃可以大致描摹出gulf的轮廓。mew很难拒绝这美妙的诱惑对自己的致命吸引，然而此刻mew思忖着更重要的事。不想让他走，却也不想给他压力。鬼知道mew是经过了怎样的挣扎，才掩盖了内心的慌张，几乎强硬地扣下了gulf。

在他人眼中，mew一贯坚毅冷静、霸气却并不会咄咄逼人。他总是清醒地明白自己的定位，眼前的目标和未来的计划。可似乎只有gulf能触碰到自己的柔软和善感，并执拗地以他的方式笨拙却真诚地保护看上去坚不可摧的mew。只要与gulf有关，一切似乎都脱离了设定。事实上，并不是gulf脱离了自己的设定，而是自己因为gulf脱离了预设的轨道。mew常常想起gulf就不自觉地嘴角上扬，他的眉眼、他的气息、连他张牙舞爪的捣乱都那么可爱。就算沦陷、就算失控、就算受伤，却仍想再靠近yai nong一点点…

浴室的水声戛然而止，gulf只花了十分钟便匆匆洗完。随着主卧里浴室门被打开，蒸腾的水汽弥漫开来，mew的视线无可避免的被gulf吸引。gulf没有穿mew给他的全新的丝质睡衣，而是简单套了件mew白色旧T恤，T恤在他身上有些宽大，下摆露出gulf纤长的腿，却也衬得他更为娇俏。

「来，到phi这里。」mew喉头滚动，僵直地拍了拍床侧。

gulf带着刚沐浴完暖烘烘的湿气，乖乖地靠过来却被mew一把拉进怀里，跌坐在mew的膝上。

鼻尖嗅探到gulf沐浴液糅合过的体香，mew的视线落在gulf生机勃勃的肌肤上。健康的肌肤附着一层细密的水雾，如浸泡牛奶的巧克力般丝滑动人。

gulf双颊绯红，匆匆擦过的头发尚带着水汽，几缕微湿的发丝垂在他额前。连浅色的眼眸也湿漉漉的，带着楚楚可怜的表情看着mew，像可爱的小动物般灵动。

「傻瓜，头发都没擦干。」mew抢先一步抽下gulf挂在颈子上的毛巾，同时打消gulf自己动手的念头，「别动。」mew温柔地揉上了gulf蓬勃的发丝，gulf也乖乖待着任mew替自己擦拭。

「phi…」gulf以小奶音试探，却颤着嗓音咽下了余下的话，忽然转身回抱mew，一头钻进他的怀里，像只寻求主人安抚的小奶猫。

蓬勃的秀发轻扫过mew的颈窝，撩拨地阵阵发痒。「yainong」mew轻柔地唤着gulf，「你来陪phi，phi好高兴。」mew用双臂环抱着gulf，手指轻梳他的发丝。

忽然有什么打湿了mew的颈窝，mew惊愕地发现，gulf单薄的肩膀耸动着，无声地哭了。mew一下乱了手脚，「yai nong怎么了…」mew听见自己的声音慌张地发抖。

大手抚上他的头，mew试图安抚他。gulf却没抬头，缓缓地令mew躺_倒，接着俯身贴上，最后停留在mew右腹，印上轻轻一吻。「phi这里还疼么？我好疼…」

一瞬，终于搞清楚他为何而泣的mew，几乎心碎。mew将gulf拉上来，吻上了他眼角溢出的泪滴。

他不知道我有多爱他，正如我忽略了他有多在意我。mew突然意识到自己有多盲目，一直以来mew总以为只要将gulf保护在自己的羽翼下，让他无忧开心就好。却忘了这个表面柔软，内心固执的傻瓜，也一样希望自己开心，他希望以他的方式守护我，正如我守护他。

「phi爱nong」mew轻_吻gulf的眼角，轻_吻他的额头，轻_吻他的秀发，轻_吻他的面颊…当mew的吻一个个落下，gulf突然仰起了头，大胆迎上mew的唇…

——  
今夜月色很美。

mew将意识迷离的gulf圈在怀里，伸手调暗了床头灯。

「嗯，」怀中昏昏欲睡的gulf倏尔拉住mew的手，嘟囔着，「别关灯，今天让我照顾phi…」

傻瓜，mew内心一软，自己困得都迷糊了，还想着照顾我。「嗯，」额头相抵，mew轻轻摩蹭gulf的鼻尖，以低沉的嗓音温柔回应「好呀～yai nong陪我。」

「嗯～」怀里的宝贝浅浅地笑了，喉头发出满足地咕噜声，抱紧他最爱心的phi坠入梦乡。

「phi 爱 nong。」  
「我也爱phi。」


End file.
